


I wish our skin would meet

by caimani



Category: Hot Milk (Band), Stand Atlantic (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: “It’s not like you’re busy!” Hannah said. “It’s your day off!”“I don’t really want to spend my day off in my wolf form pretending to be a dog so you can flirt with some girl at the dog park!” Jim shouted.





	I wish our skin would meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own/gifts).



> here's a cute lil werewolfy hannabon fic for the_best_damn_dress_I_own as a reward for them finishing their final project!! probably kinda messy bc I rushed a bit but I love it

“Please,” Hannah said, lying half of top of Jim and pinning him to the floor. “It’s just a tiny favor and it’ll mean so much to me!!”

“Get off me,” Jim grunted, trying and failing to shove his roommate off. “Nothing’s ever a tiny favor with you. You’re going to ask me to do this more than once, I just know it.”

Hannah pouted and started poking at Jim’s face. Jim flailed and finally managed to shove her off of him. He sat up, trying to move away from Hannah before she could squash him again, but she was fast. She threw her arms around him and dragged him back down to the floor with inhuman strength.

“It’s not like you’re busy!” Hannah said, squeezing her arms around him. “It’s your day off!”

“I don’t really want to spend my day off in my wolf form pretending to be a dog so you can flirt with some girl at the dog park!” Jim shouted.

Hannah sat on top of Jim’s chest, glaring stubbornly down at him. “I’m not moving off you until you say yes.”

“No.” Jim said.

 

_Twenty-five minutes later…_

“You’re the best roommate ever,” Hannah said, patting Jim affectionately on his big furry head. They’d had to stop at a pet store for a collar and leash— which Jim swore he was going to burn later— and they were currently a block away from the dog park. 

Jim looked up at her, his golden eyes narrowing. He bared his teeth for a moment. Hannah just patted him even harder. “You behave,” she said. “Be a good boy, James.”

She walked into the dog park and immediately began looking around for the girl of her dreams. She’d only seen the girl a few times while passing by the park, and every instance made her stop and stare (and drool a little) because _holy shit_ was that girl gorgeous. She was a goddess. The second time Hannah had seen her, Hannah had watched her trip on nothing seconds before she was able to throw her frisbee, resulting in her falling on top of her dog. The dog had assumed it was part of playtime and rolled around with her in the grass, licking her face while she screamed and laughed.

While staring at her, Hannah had tripped as well, nearly landing face first in a muddy puddle. 

She was so fucking smitten. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t have a dog, so there was no excuse for her to go into a dog park to flirt with the cute dog owner. That had been her problem for about two weeks. 

Fortunately, Hannah was a werewolf with a werewolf roommate, so she had the next best thing.

And even more fortunately, the girl was at the park that day. Hannah’s heart started racing as she started making her way across the grass towards her. The girl’s dog was as big as Jim in his wolf form, which was another plus for Hannah. 

She went through opening lines as she walked. “Hi, nice dog… no that’s not— I see your dog’s as big as mine— ugh, no. Your dog’s beautiful, but not as beautiful as you—”

Jim knocked his head against Hannah’s knee. She stopped and glared down at him. He glared back. 

“What?” she said. 

Jim shook his head firmly. Hannah scowled. 

“As if you’ve got better ideas of how to flirt with girls,” she muttered under her breath

“Whoa! Your dog’s almost as big as mine!” someone said from behind Hannah. “That’s awesome!”

“Thanks,” Hannah said, turning around to—

Oh god, it was the cute girl. Hannah froze, eyes going wide. God, she was even cuter up close. Her gorgeous dark eyes, her adorable little smile, her one free hand held up in a friendly wave. She was looking straight at Hannah and Hannah’s mind was completely blank. Just full of awe at the girl of her dreams _speaking to her_.

“What’s your dog’s name? And, uh, yours too, I guess?”

“Hhh—” Hannah choked on her words. “Hannah. Me. I mean. I’m Hannah. Mee. And this—” oh, fuck, she dropped the leash at some point. She quickly stooped down to grab it. “This is James.” She waved her arm at Jim, but was still unable to tear her gaze away from the supernova standing a few paces away.

“Cool!” the girl said. “I’m Bonnie, and this is Jonno.”

Bonnie. Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie!! Hannah’s mind screamed in excitement, repeating the beautiful sound of Bonnie’s name over and over. It was Hannah’s new favorite name. Favorite word. Holy fuck. 

“Bonnie,” Hannah accidentally moaned out loud. Immediately, her face ignited in embarrassment.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” Bonnie said. “I mean, maybe? But I’ve never seen your dog. I think I’d remember a w— dog as big as Jonno’s— as Jonno.” 

Jim was nudging Hannah’s leg. She ignored him. She was far too busy memorizing every detail of Bonnie’s face, voice, everything.

“Yeah,” Hannah said, smiling in a way she hoped looked casual and brushing her hair back. “I, uh. I’ve been— I only just found this place. Thought it’d be a great place to meet people. And walk James,” she added quickly.

“Yeah?” Bonnie beamed. “Me too! I, yeah, Jonno’s real big, so he needs to run around a lot. It… sometimes I forget he can scare real— I mean— little dogs, so…” 

Jim put his teeth around Hannah’s hand. She pulled her hand out of his mouth and shoved at him. Couldn’t he see she was in the middle of a conversation with her crush??

“Yeah, same with James,” Hannah said. “So, um. Do you come here often?”

Jim huffed audibly and dropped down to lie on the ground. Bonnie’s dog— Jonno— sat down as well. 

“Eh, a little while?” Bonnie said. “I, uh… yeah, there’s a lot of space. Um. You wanna go for a run? Together?”

Hannah’s heart sped up at the idea of her running in her wolf form, with Bonnie clinging to her fur and— wait, no. That wasn’t what Bonnie meant. They were in a dog park and Bonnie was just a normal person with an abnormally big dog. And Hannah was a werewolf pretending to be a person with a werewolf pretending to be a big dog. Still, the idea of a run was great.

“Sure!” Hannah said. 

“Awesome!” Bonnie said. “There’s a trail that goes around the park, and it’s real nice—”

“That’s perfect,” Hannah said. She tore her eyes away from Bonnie long enough to find the trail. Okay, not too far away. She returned to looking at her favorite person in the world and her cute cure smile. “I’m ready when you are,” she said.

Bonnie grinned and Hannah’s heart filled with so much joy she thought it might burst out of her ribcage. 

“Come on, Jonno, let’s go!” Bonnie said. Her dog stood up and kept pace with her as they started jogging towards the trail.

“James,” Hannah said, picking up the leash again— Jim probably pulled it out of her hand when he went to lie down— and tugged on it.

Jim butted his head against Hannah’s hand.

“Come on, just do this a little bit longer,” she pleaded, stealing a glance to make sure Bonnie wasn’t too far away yet. The girl and her dog were at the trail, waiting for them. “I’ll do your laundry for another week?” she tried.

Jim was giving her a weird look that she couldn’t quite figure out. But he rolled his eyes and got up. Hannah had a bounce in her step as she raced to catch up with Bonnie. 

“Sorry, James is a bit slow sometimes,” she said as she reached the trail. Jim growled softly. 

“Aw, it’s okay, James,” Bonnie said, looking sweetly at Hannah’s roommate. “Me an’ Jonno’ll run a bit slower for you. Let you warm up. It’ll be fun!”

Jim looked at Bonnie’s dog, and then up at Hannah. Hannah bit her lip. She definitely wasn’t jealous that Bonnie was paying a smidgeon of attention to Jim. She bounced on her feet, which made Bonnie look back at her.

“You ready?” Bonnie said, her smile returning with all the power it had before. Oh god.

“Yes,” Hannah said a bit weakly. 

Bonnie and her dog took off, and Hannah started running a second afterwards. She caught up quickly, and positioned herself so she was right beside Bonnie.

“So…” Hannah said, her mind racing to think of a conversation that would hopefully end with exchanging numbers. Or at least agreeing to meet back at the dog park again soon. Preferably the former. 

They could start with their shared interest, she supposed. Compliments about Bonnie’s dog could easily lead to compliments about Bonnie, and maybe a pickup line if the mood was right. “Your dog’s really pretty,” Hannah said.

“Yeah, and he knows it,” Bonnie muttered with a small frown. Hannah blinked. She wasn’t expecting that response.

“I mean—” Bonnie said. “Thanks! Yeah, he’s— I love him. Your dog is beautiful too!”

Hannah looked to her side at James. Yeah, his coat was pretty, but hers was way prettier. He gave her that look again. The bastard could at least try to be supportive. Bump into Hannah and make her accidentally fall into Bonnie’s arms or something. She should have brought up that idea with him earlier.

Okay, Hannah was impatient. “You know who’s _really_ beautiful?” she said. “Y—”

Suddenly Hannah was falling forwards, her foot caught on a root on the ground. She threw her arms in front of her to brace herself for the fall—

Which didn’t actually happen. Because there were two very strong arms around her waist, pulling her back up to her feet. Hannah fucking swooned when she was turned around. Her face was centimeters away from Bonnie’s. Bonnie was smiling, but there was genuine concern in her eyes.

“You alright?” she said.

“I—” Hannah’s heart was racing, both from the fall and the proximity to Bonnie. Oh god, oh fuck, she had to think of something. Her mind locked on an answer that could help her goal of flirting with Bonnie. 

“Did you fall from heaven? Because— oh fuck, that’s not how it goes.”

Bonnie’s face was turning red, but she managed to keep eye contact with Hannah as she said, “Are you tired from running? Cause… cause you’re going to be running through my mind all night.”

Fuck, Hannah needed to get Bonnie’s number like, right that second. Thankfully, Bonnie was actually the most perfect girl Hannah had ever met in her life and she had a similar thought going through her own head.

“Can I get your number?” Bonnie said. 

Hannah dropped it on the ground twice before she got it into Bonnie’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> they're all werewolves. and bonnie and hannah are dumb as bricks and dont realize it
> 
> ALSO now there's a sequel to this!!! [Dancing with a wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246138)


End file.
